The Astronomy Tower
by DracoLover666
Summary: [Complete][DHr]Oneshot. Summary inside. Rated M for: Suggestive theme, Language, and Violence.


**Revised: **

I was stupid enough to put lyrics in the summary when setting up my story. Therefore its was deleted. Now that I fixed the mistake I'm trying this one more time. Hopefully it doesn't get deleted again. Anyway, I took the opportunity to revise and chance some things.

**Disclaimer:**

I do _NOT _own any of the Harry Potter characters and anything else that belongs to J.K. Rowling. However, the plot is still mine.

**Summery:**

One-Shot Hermione and Draco know that no one will ever approve of their undying love for each other. They finally found a place where they can escape from all of the controversy. But someone knows about their secret meetings late at night and will stop at nothing to destroy them. This is 'The Astronomy Tower'

**  
A/N: Hey guys. I'm back! **

**So this is a one-shot. I came up with the idea one night and I decided to go a long with it and write it. I don't know if it has ever been done before. It probably has but I wanted to do it anyway. So here it is. **

**Also this is angst. So please keep in mind that it is going to be sad. If you really don't like sad ends… please don't flame me because I did warn you ahead of time. Keep in mind that I'm totally open to constructive criticism. Thanks again to everyone.**

Have fun and enjoy.

_DracoLover666_

**The Astronomy Tower**

Her heals clicked and tapped with every step she took. She felt strange all of a sudden. Like someone was watching her, like someone was stalking her and following along with every step, always just right behind her.

But every time Hermione Granger looked back…no one was there.

She kept her steady pace…walking calmly; her heals still continuing to make a loud tapping sound against the stone floor.

She slowed down as she began to round the corner.

Looking back as she did, she finally saw a dark, tall, figure.

Hermione let out a small gasp and quickly covered her open mouth with her hand so that whoever that was could not hear her. She stopped when she reached the other side of the wall.

Leaning her back against the massive pillar of stone, Hermione gingerly and slowly peered around the corner, curious to see if the figure was still moving toward her, trying to find out just who it was.

Hermione's eyes widened as she found that the figure was indeed still moving and approaching toward her.

She quickly straightened herself, now hidden away from sight around the corner. Did whoever that was see her?

Her mouth slowly dropped open, thinking that it could possible be Snape.

Hermione ran down the corridor toward the Astronomy Tower, her heals clicking to the floor still.

If it really were Snape…then Hermione would never reach her destination…she wouldn't be able to see Draco.

Her fingertips scraped the sides of the wall as she continued to run down the long, narrow corridor, quickening her pace. Her hair flowing behind her as she ran, Hermione turned her head to see behind her, wondering if that figure was still lurking behind.

Hermione finally reached the entrance to the Astronomy Tower. She checked her wristwatch--nearly midnight--and took one good final look behind her… but no one was there…well as far as she could see.

She pushed the double doors open…they made a small creaking sound as she did…and she walked in slowly and up the stairs.

"Where have you been, my love?" came a whispered voice, hidden by the dark shadows that filled the room as Hermione ascended the stairs and stepped into the empty classroom. "I was starting to worry you wouldn't come tonight. That you may have been caught."

Hermione smiled as she heard the voice of her beloved. His voice seemed to sooth her… making her feel calm again…like all of her troubles were suddenly whisked and swept away.

"Nothing… and I mean nothing…will ever keep me away from seeing you, darling." Hermione replied, moving closer to Draco.

Draco moved even closer to Hermione, leaving the shadows that covered him like a blanket.

"I love you, Hermione." He spoke softly in her ear and then gently kissed her tender lips; wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him…feeling their bodies move together.

"I love you too, Draco." She replied when they ended the kiss to take a breath.

Draco kissed Hermione again, his one hand on her cheek and the other resting around her waist still.

"Draco?" Hermione called, breaking apart from him.

"Yes." He answered, licking his lips, tasting Hermione.

He could still feel her warm lips on his, penetrating him and leaving a warm feeling of sensation flowing around every inch of his body. He liked that feeling a lot and he wished that feeling would never leave him. 

That feeling would always be there…but only as long as Hermione was there.

She was his drug…the drug that made all his pain and suffering torment seem to fade away. The drug that made him feel good inside again and make all of his troubles drift and die.

He felt so distanced from those sad feelings whenever Hermione was about.

She was the reason he lived.

Draco felt his lips with his thumb… feeling the warmth of their passionate kiss exploding from them.

It made him smile.

"Draco?" Hermione called again. She had her back facing toward Draco now as she faced the balcony in which over looked the Hogwarts grounds.

"I do not understand." She made a small pause as she felt him moving closer to her. She could suddenly feel the tension between the two of them.

"Why is our undying love for each other…so…" She tried to search for the right word. "…forbidden by everyone?" Tears started to gently roll down the sides of her cheeks.

She hadn't meant to cry…but everything that seemed to have been building deep inside her could not be held there any longer.

He continued to move closer to her.

"It's not fair, Draco." Hermione went on. "It really isn't."

Hermione finally stepped out onto the balcony, her hands resting on the railing.

It was a good distance up from the ground, being that they were in the tallest tower.

It made Hermione quiver a little.

She looked out into the night sky.

It was so beautiful. The moon shined bright and the stars twinkle seemed to glow through the magical and mesmerizing clear sky.

Draco followed her out onto the balcony.

"I mean…why should we have to be locked away in a tower late at night? Constantly trying to escape them all. Trying to escape the controversy. I just want to be with you." She continued to look out into the night sky. "And it's not fair how my time with you is limited all because stupid and insensitive people can't get passed racism."

Hermione's back still facing him; Draco pulled her close to him once more.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach. She placed both of her hands on top of his and rested the back of her head on his chest.

He continued to hold her tight, his chin on the top of her head.

They stood there, looking out onto the peaceful grounds.

"Even Harry and Ron couldn't have the slightest decency in them to just me happy for me." Hermione told Draco. "That's not like them. Ron totally flipped out when he and Harry found out."

She paused.

"And Ginny…" Hermione couldn't bear to go on. "Ginny is my best friend. My sister…a-a-and…she completely threw away our friendship all because of me and you."

"Fuck them all." Draco said rather angrily. "Who gives a rat's arse what anyone thinks about us being together? I sure don't."

"That just shows you who your true friends are, Hermione and apparently…you don't have any." He said more calmly this time. "And frankly…neither do I. But none of that matters anymore. We have each other and _that's _all that matters."

"And you're right, Draco." She agreed, pulling away from him so that she could face him. "But what about your father? If he only knew about our meetings he would---"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FATEHR." Draco blurted out rather rudely, almost in a shout. "He could go fuck himself for all I care. He was never there for my mother and me. He did nothing but abuse the two of us, contently taking his anger out on me. Hitting me for no good GODDAMN reason other then the fact that he FELT like it."

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes with sadness and sympathy for him.

"You dunno what its like to hate your father with the utmost of passion like I do." Draco continued. "He can burn it hell for all the shit he caused for my mother and me." He said through clutching teeth, his anger rising as his thoughts came into play…all his memories of his father burning and cussing through his mind.

"And now…he's going to threaten you too." Draco got even madder, remembering the letter his so called 'Father' had sent him.

The violent and crude letter that threatened Draco and Hermione--that he--Lucius Malfoy knew the truth and would stop at nothing to be rid their little love affair.

Even if that meant bringing…MURDUR… into the matter.

"I'm just scared, is all." Hermione said. "He told us that he has people watching us. Constantly." She added, a worried look on her face. "That he would know if we defied him…a-a-and that he would come after us."

"But what scares me more is the prophecy." she continued.

Draco saw the sadness in Hermione's eyes.

All they wanted was to be together…to live happily with just each other and no one else.

All this controversy was driving them insane. It was a shame how no one approved of them being together…constantly forcing them to hide away, locked up in the Astronomy Tower late at night just so they could finally escape it all… just so they could see each other and have even a little bit of peace.

So what if he was a pureblood and she was muggleborn.

So what if he happened to be placed in Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor.

What did it matter? Why should it have mattered? Why couldn't people just look past all their differences for once and stop being so foolish and stubborn?

But because they ---Hermione and Draco--- were different…. everything mattered.

But why? Draco and Hermione seemed to get past it all. Why couldn't anyone else?

For years they were forced into becoming enemies…. but deep down inside…they just wanted to be happy and be together.

And on top of that Draco was constantly reminded of the prophecy and his…'quest'.

"I know you are scared, Hermione." Draco took her hands in his. "So am I. My father is capable of doing anything. But that is all the more reason to rebel against him, don't you see?"

Draco kissed Hermione once more, holding her close to him, their bodies continuing to touch, rubbing against each other.

Draco slid his tough into her mouth and they began to kiss even more passionately.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He spoke softly, whispering to her, when the kiss ended. 

"And I you."

"I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered gracefully in her ear. He then gently kissed her nose.

"I need you more then anything else in this world." Draco held her close, her head resting on his muscular chest. "No one ---not even my own father--- is going to stop me from loving you. I want you and I need you, love. We are meant for each other. We have lasted so long…through all of the controversy…and yet…we are still together. No one will stand in the way of us."

"But what will we do?" Hermione asked. "This is our last year here and we may never see each other again after this. I dunno if I could live without you, darling." She whispered back, lifting her head from his chest.

Draco let go of her, his silvery-blue eyes burning into her hazel one.

He took her hand in his again.

"We'll… run away together." Draco replied. "Start a new family. I don't care where we go. Just somewhere far away from here. We'll leave all of this behind us, Hermione. Bury our past and all the lies and betrayal with it."

He kissed her softly, picking her up by her waist as he did. Hermione gently wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. "I need you, Hermione." Draco said when the kiss ended. "I don't care what anyone says. I don't care about what anyone thinks. I don't care about Voldermort, my stupid father, or this damn prophecy. It doesn't matter to me." He looked up at her as he spoke.

He continued to hold her by the waist as her legs laid tight around him. Hermione smiled brightly. "I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time." Draco smiled back.

"You're the only one that can make me smile like that you know?" She whispered back as she grabbed him by the sides of his neck, her fingertips resting slightly on his face as she pushed his mouth onto hers. They shared another long passionate kiss.

Draco could feel another state of sensation penetrating and overwhelming him. It flowed freely, completely taking him over. Another stab of pleasure as Hermione continued to kiss him. She pushed her tough against his. Her feet finally fell back down to the floor as she carefully unwrapped her legs from around Draco's waist.

"I made my decision, Hermione." Draco finally said, holding Hermione close to him. She looked up at him and saw the happiness in his eyes. "Hermione?" Draco continued, letting go of her. He took her hands in his and bent down on one knee. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock at Draco's words. "What?"

Draco smiled up at Hermione.

"Will you marry me, Hermione Jane Granger?" Draco repeated pulling out a small box from the pocket inside his robes.

Hermione couldn't say anything. She just stood there, mouth open, staring at the box. Tears started to form in her eyes as Draco carefully opened the small box revealing a beautiful, elegant, three stoned diamond ring. It glowed and sparkled as Draco picked it up and began to place it on Hermione's ring finger.

"Oh wow!" was all Hermione could manage to let out. More tears found their way down her cheeks. They weren't sad tears. No, not at all. They were tears of happiness mixed in with a bit of shock.

"So what do you say, Granger?" Draco asked in his usually Malfoy tone once the ring was securely on Hermione's ring finger. He smiled up at her, still on one knee.

"Draco, this is so beautiful." Hermione sobbed. "I love you with all my heart. Yes I will marry you, love." Hermione smiled back down at Draco, tears of happiness still gleaming in her eyes.

Draco continued to smile as he got up off the floor. He pulled Hermione close to him, sweeping her off her feet. He spun around with her still in his arms.

"Then its settled." he gently placed Hermione back down on the floor. "We'll get married as soon as possible." They kissed once more as they stood out on the balcony, the night breeze twirling Hermione's hair as they both stood there holding each other.

Draco finally let go of her and moved closer to the balcony's railing. He looked out on to the grounds as he rested his hands on post of the balcony.

Hermione watched, never lifting her eyes from him.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione finally let out. Draco frowned as he lowered his head, his gaze falling to his hands. "Draco?" she said as she stepped closer to him but as she did he finally spun around to face her.

Draco sighed.

"I just have a really bad feeling about tonight, is all."

Hermione nodded but didn't reply. She knew exactly what he had meant by it and she too had a state of dread poking away at her.

"Hermione?" he suddenly let out. "I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

Draco took a small pause before he continued. "For everything. For all that I put you through. For being…so… bloody stupid."

"Draco, you're not---" Hermione begun.

"Yes I am." He turned his gaze on her but didn't take his hands from the railing of the balcony. "I thought I knew what I wanted in the beginning. I thought I wanted to become a death eater…a loyal servant to the dark Lord, more loyal than my father has ever been."

He took a pause, his gaze falling back to his hands. Then he suddenly looked up, out into the grounds, staring off into the lake. "I have done anything in my power to please Voldermort. And yet something was always missing. I felt so incomplete. And then there came the prophecy; a real chance to prove myself."

"You helped me see the light, Hermione. You helped me see that I was becoming what I hated most of all." Draco continued to stare out at the peaceful lake. He took another pause then continued. "But the truth is…I have never been so certain of anything in my whole life." Finally tearing his eyes away from the grounds, he turned to face Hermione, taking her hand in his. "You're the very thing I've always wanted. The thing I was missing all along and because of you…I finally feel whole for the first time."

Hermione smiled up at Draco, tears of joy shimmering in her eyes. She had been touched by his words and knew he spoke the truth, knew he meant everything he had said.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but was suddenly cut off.

"How pathetic." A cruel and dark voice came from inside the astronomy tower. That tall figure Hermione once saw in the corridor---which was hidden away by the shadows that surrounded the astronomy tower--- gently and slowly stepped forward into the empty classroom, revealing just whom the voice belonged to.

"Father?" Draco called, moving closer to Hermione. A confused look began to spread across his face even though it was clearly obviously to him this night would soon come.

"I. Thought. I. Told. You. Never. To call me THAT?" Lucius Malfoy said through clutching teeth. Hermione stood still in fear. She looked up at Draco and then back over at Lucius.

Draco did not answer.

"Please Mr. Malfoy." Hermione swallowed hard as Lucius Malfoy's gaze suddenly turned onto her. "I-I-I love your son and we-----"

"SHUT UP!" he hissed back at her before Hermione could even finish her sentence. "HOW DARE _YOU_… talk to me, _you_ filthy little mudblood."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER IN THAT MANNER!" Draco bellowed at his father, stepping in front of Hermione to protect her. Lucius, once again, took his eyes from Hermione and placed them upon his son.

"When are you going to come to your sense, Draco?" his father asked, shaking his head in disgust.

"No, when are you going to come to yours?" Draco spat back. "I love Hermione and there is nothing that's going to keep me from loving her the way I do. Especially not _you_." He stood there glaring hard at his father.

Lucius sneered. "She's not even in the same_ class_ and I forbid you from ever seeing her again." He continued as if Hermione wasn't even present. "It is sickening to even know you had been pretending in the beginning and now you actually---_You dare pull out your wand against your father_?" he added.

Draco had pulled out his wand violently and pointed it straight for the man he once knew.

Lucius froze as if paralyzed to the spot but he quickly played it off as if he wasn't shaken by the very thought of his only son. Draco continued to glare up at him, raising an eyebrow he finally spoke again.

"You're_ not_…my father."

"I don't need a wand to KILL your sorry arse." His so-called 'father' rang out. Lucius raised an outstretched hand. He bent some of his fingers like a claw but others remained perfectly straight. His hand began to shake as it remained outstretched.

Draco suddenly flung forward in the air, his neck colliding with his father's outstretched hand like magnets attract mental. Lucius tightened his grip around his son's neck, strangling him with one single hand. Hermione gasped at the very sight of her love. She took at step backward in fright.

"Let him go!"

But Lucius ignored Hermione's cries and pleas.

Draco continued to dangle in his father's outstretched hand. He struggled to break free but it was no use. He dropped his wand, making a small clatter as it collided and clicked to the floor. Draco strived for air.

"Please. Let him go!" Hermione cried out again but it seemed to go unheard.

"You curse the Malfoy name and you're a poor excuse for a son." Lucius Malfoy sneered at Draco with the deepest of hatred and disgust. "You're not my son." He hissed. "As far as I'm concerned…I never had a son. You are nothing but dead to me."

"LET GO OF HIM…NOW!" Hermione bellowed once more, her wand outstretched and pointing straight at Lucius. He quickly looked passed a suspended Draco and glared hard at Hermione.

A grin suddenly spread across his face.

He let go of Draco but he remained suspended in air still. With the same hand he used to pull Draco toward him, he pushed out with his palm toward his son but never touched him.

Lucius sent Draco flying in the air, causing him to hit the wall and some of the doorway of the balcony with full force and Draco cried out in pain.

Hermione closed her eyes tight, trying to block out the sight.

"Do it."

Hermione opened her eyes only to fine Lucius stalking over toward her. She never lowered her wand, never moved, too afraid to move.

He suddenly stopped right in front of her. Hands resting behind his back, he peered down at her.

Hermione swallowed hard as if something was wedged up in her throat.

"Do it." Lucius repeated once more. "Go on. Take a shot." a crooked smile appeared on his face and he added in a whisper, "I dare you."

"DO IT!" he suddenly screamed causing Hermione to jump. Lucius gave an evil, wicked laugh. "That's what I thought."

"Leave her alone!" Draco said through clutching teeth, still on the floor. Lucius's gaze suddenly turned on him and he gave a sneer.

"I know you told her." Lucius spoke again, watching his only son struggle on the floor. Draco was down on all fours by now, staring down at the floor. Lucius walked up to him slowly. He suddenly kicked him in the stomach, flipping Draco on his back. "Didn't you, DRACO?"

"STOP!" Hermione screamed, running up to Draco and kneeling down at his side.

Lucius Malfoy sneered at the pathetic sight of his son and his son's soon to be wife. Feeling his anger raising he reached down and snatched Hermione up by her hair. She opened her mouth to cry out but kept it in as she got to her feet, a big clump of her hair knotted in Lucius's fist.

Just as Hermione got to her feet, Lucius yanked down hard, jerking Hermione's neck and head back, causing her to take a step back away from Draco. He continued to hold her neck back as his face slowly came close to hers.

"Look at me."

Hermione didn't move, couldn't or wouldn't.

"I said…LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!"

Hermione winced at his shouts and turned her eyes slightly on him.

"I suggest you back off, Granger." Malfoy said through clutching teeth. "I know he told you and if he told you everything you'd know he broke his words and now he must die. I may not be able to touch you now…but mark my words. When it's all said and done." his face grew closer to hers. "You're mine." Lucius straightened himself up again. Still keeping Hermione's head back; a glob of hair growing tighter around his fingers, he glared down at the floor at Draco.

"You thought you could get away with it." He watched Draco on all fours again, his arm outstretched as if trying to grab on to his father for help and his head facing downward, toward the floor. "But the dark Lord knows everything." He sneered, grabbing Hermione's wand from her gasp and simply snapping it in half with one hand. "That's why he sent me here tonight, to carry out the plan you were suppose to do…the plan that you failed at; to bring her back to him now that you planted your seed. That and to _destroy _you!" Lucius added with great pleasure.

He then finally pushed Hermione's head back up, thrusting her forward. She landed hard on the floor next to Draco.

Draco took Hermione's hand in his as he glared up at his father, his bangs falling in his eyes.

"What a sick and twisted game to play on the one you love isn't it?" Lucius continued to taunt Draco. "Telling her lie after lie after lie. Only setting her up for death. And then…for what? To turn your back on it all?" Anger rising in his voice, Lucius suddenly exploded once again. "TO TURN YOUR BACK ON THE DARK LORD!"

"I knew you didn't have it in you." He added as Draco got up from the floor, helping Hermione do the same. "I wanted to get rid of you right from the start but he wouldn't let me." Lucius's tone abruptly changed.

"You knew all along what was to come of this." his voice was suddenly calm and collected. "You knew she had to die." Hermione suddenly gasped at Draco's father's words. "You fell in love with her---knowing what was planned---and yet you didn't back down. You waited until it was to late. The key is coming and as soon as Voldermort has it----"

"NO!" Draco shouted out. "I'm not letting you come near her." He held onto Hermione's hand as she stood in back of him. With his free hand he reached into his pocket. Empty. Where was his wand? Draco looked passed Lucius, farther into the classroom, and there it was resting on the floor near one of the stools.

"_Shit!" _Draco thought.

They didn't even have Hermione's wand anymore. That too lay on the classroom floor, broken and cracked in half.

Defenseless!

"If he really wants the key then why doesn't he just come and get it himself?" Draco blurted out before he could stop himself. "OH! I'll tell you why…because he's a lazy son of a bitch who is to damn selfish to give a crap about anyone but himself, to weak to do anything for himself. So he sends he's followers to do his dirty work! That stupid cock-sucking, Harry Potter fucking---"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lucius snapped. "You have no right talking about your master in that manner."

"Wait!" Hermione echoed. "I still don't understand." Draco looked away and Lucius smirked. They both had a strong feeling of what she was going to ask next. "What…? What exactly…is the…'key'?"

"Hermione?" Draco finally turned to face her.

Lucius began to laugh menacingly. "I guess you really didn't tell her everything after all, did you?" was all he said.

"All this time…you couldn't tell me? You kept secrets from me?" Hermione said in a low voice, almost too distant.

"I wanted to." Draco began. "But it wasn't exactly easy for me---"

"You came clean about everything else." Hermione stated, coming around to his side and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why was it so hard to tell me---"

"Hermione." Draco said softly, his gaze resting at his feet. "It was hard for me then and it's still hard for me to say…but you have a right to know." was all he said but yet he still could not bring himself to answer her question.

Hermione suddenly turned her gaze to Lucius, her hand still resting on Draco's shoulder. "What_ is _the key?" Hermione asked, almost demanding it.

Lucius smirked evilly but never replied. His gaze suddenly fell down toward her stomach and, finally letting go Draco, Hermione put a hand to it.

"No." she whispered softly. She looked around at Draco and he quickly looked away from her yet again, feeling a state of dread resting in the pit of his own stomach. Hermione shook her head. "No. That can't be. My…NO!"

Lucius suddenly reach out for Hermione but Draco stepped in the way.

"I'm not letting you do this. I'm not letting you take her." He said at his father's movement, the last bit in a shaky voice but he still stood his ground.

"Step out of the way, Draco."

Draco didn't move nor did he answer.

"Draco, Draco, Draco." Lucius sang. He took a small pause then continued on. "Maybe--just maybe---the dark Lord will spare your life even though your consequence is do die by the hands of the dark side if you ever spoke to anyone outside of the meeting or you blabbed and the---"

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"---whatever you call that _thing_…" he glared at Hermione, indicating he was talking about her. "or Dumbledore ever found out. Now step aside."

Draco still did not move. "I'm not moving. I love Hermione and----"

"_TRAITOR_!" Lucius bellowed in a rather harsh tone.

"If the dark side wants to fulfill the prophecy so damn bad…they they're going to have to come through me first. This is what you wanted all along…from the day I was born. If I'm such a traitor…THEN DO IT!"

"I'm warning you now, boy. Get the bloody hell out of the way." Lucius sneered. "I will stop at nothing to please the dark Lord. Even if that means killing my own son to get to the key."

Before Lucius could go on to say another sentence, Draco was shouting out 'ACCIO WAND!' His wand came flying past Lucius and into Draco's hand.

Before his father knew what was going on, Draco had already thought hard of a nonverbal spell. Blue jets streamed out from the tip of his wand and his father flew backward and into the desks and chairs, the fallen ones piling up on top of Lucius.

"You should go." Draco spoke to Hermione as Lucius pushed the chairs and such back with anger.

"No." she replied from behind him. "I'm staying with you." Draco turned to face her and smiled.

"I love you." He whispered. "Please. Go."

Hermione stared at him for a second but then nodded. Draco watched her as she ran toward the door. Once there, Hermione stood there for a second, her hand on the doorknob. She looked back and saw Draco watching her. She had a worried look on her face as she continued to stay there.

Draco's eyes fell upon his father still on the floor struggling to get to his feet.

"GO!" he shouted, seeing Lucius brush off this robes as he got to his feet finally.

"I love you." Hermione said and she turned to face the door once more.

"NOO!" Lucius screamed out, watching Hermione run from the Astronomy Tower. He quickly spun around on his heal to face Draco. "You just cost me my key!" he bellowed, his anger rising.

"You BASTARD!" Hermione could hear Lucius screaming from inside. "You bastard. You cost me my bloody key!" she continued to stand outside the door, listening to them argue, listening to the beating, the pleas and cries, the cursing and all the echoing screams.

She covered her ears so that everything was muffled as tears flowed from her eyes but it didn't work. She could still hear the pain…she could feel it. Hermione tried to run as Draco had told her to do but it was as though her feet were glued right to the spot.

She turned on her heal.

"DRACO!" Hermione cried out as she wrenched open the door and caught sight of the bloody mess. Her mouth dropped open as her eyes linger on Draco. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, his mouth hanging open slightly from the jaw being broken and a long smear of blood across the wall where his face had been smashed into it.

Blood soaked through his robes as he lay there against the wall. He looked up at the sound of her voice.

Hermione tried to run to him but Lucius moved in front of her. "OH no you don't, Mudblood." Blood dripped down from his broken and crooked nose. Hermione saw that his robes where ripped and torn where Draco had obviously hit him with some kind of hex and blood was soaking through the deep gashes across his chest. She saw he also had crimson stains smeared in his long whitish blonde hair.

"Please." Hermione cried out. "Please. I'll go…do whatever you want with me. Just please don't hurt him." She sobbed.

"I'm afraid I can't just let him go this time." He replied, turning on his heal once more and walking over to Draco. He violently picked him up by the neck of his robes and stood him up. Still holding him by this collar, Lucius took his free hand and rammed it into Draco's stomach. It cut threw him like a blade and blood came pouring out from his mouth. A sick and twisted grin appeared on Lucius's face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed out, closing her eyes tight but it did nothing. She just couldn't block out the sight of Draco…her love. She closed her eyes tighter and tighter as more cries of pain came from Draco. Then quickly covered her ears with both fists. No use.

Hermione suddenly crouched down, eyes shut tight and fists still clutched to her ears. Her head now facing downward, she cried out again.

Over and over his fist seemed to cut and rip its way through Draco, more blood pouring out.

"NOOOOOOO!" Hermione cried out. "SSSTTTOOOOOPPPP. PLEASE STOP!" She closed her eyes tighter and now clamped her open palms to her ears, trying to block out the horrid sounds. "STTTTTTOOOOPPPPP IIIITTTT! PLEASE!"

She opened her eyes finally and could see Draco starting to go limp as his father continued to hold him by his collar. She stood up.

Hermione searched through her pockets for her wand but finally spotted it crushed up on the floor where Lucius had snapped it in half.

Lucius ripped out his hand from Draco's stomach one last time and Hermione realized he had been holding some kind of glowing blade in his fist. He threw Draco back and he hit the wall and slid downward, sitting there as his body became even limper and weaker from the lack of blood.

Lucius then walked back over to Hermione and she could feel her anger rising with each step he took.

"You're a bloody git." Hermione whispered. "You don't deserve to live for killing your own flesh and blood." She glared hard at him, teeth clutched together. "And all for Voldemort."

"You're not worthy to speak the name of our dark Lord." He replied, sneering at her. He raised a hand and smacked her across the face.

At that very second streams of green light embraced through the room and Lucius dropped to his knees and tumbled over, dropping dead. Hermione looked up across the room and saw Draco pointed his wand straight ahead where Lucius once stood in front of her. She realized he had used the Avada Kedavra curse.

Stepping over his dead body, Hermione ran across the room and over to where Draco lay against the wall, covered in his own blood and some of his father's.

She knelt down at his side and wrapped her arms around him. She then took his hands in hers and tried to help him up but he wouldn't let her.

"No. I'm fine." He whispered weakly.

"No. You're not." Hermione replied. "You had blood pouring out from your mouth. You're not okay and I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey." She proceeded to help him up but yet again he stopped her.

"No, Hermione." Draco spoke softly. "Don't."

"Well then I'm going to get someone to help you. I'm not just going to leave you here to die." Tears slowly leaked from her eyes. She tired to get up but he pulled her back down.

"Don't." he said softly again. "Just…just stay with me…p-please." Draco grabbed her hand and held her tight. "I don't…have that much time, Hermione."

"Nooo!" She cried. "I can help you. You'll make it…Please, Draco. Don't leave me here." Hermione cried harder and harder as she fell into his chest. "I don't want to be alone. I need you here. I don't want to be alone. Stay for me…please. Stay for me." she cried.

"Stay for me…Please, Draco." She repeated, sitting up straight again and looking into his silvery-blue eyes. "Stay with me." Hermione took his hand and placed it upon her stomach. "Stay for your son."

Tears filled Draco's eyes but he never replied.

He took his free hand and placed it upon Hermione's cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "I wish I could stay." He whispered. "I love you." Tears came streaming down their faces. "I love you, Hermione. I love you." He continued to whisper, letting go of her.

"I love you too." She cried, suddenly covering her face with her hands. "I love you too, Draco."

"Hey, look." Draco said weakly. "I have something for you." He reached into the pocket of his ropes and pulled out a heart shaped locket. It sparkled and gleamed as it dangled from his cut up fingers.

Hermione cried harder at the sight of it, taking it in her hands.

"Open it." He whispered.

Hermione pulled it open and she immediately caught sight of a picture of Draco and herself. She smiled and looked up at him. "There's more." He smiled weakly.

Hermione looked back down at the locket and saw that on the other side next to the picture there was something engraved.

"_Goodnight, sleep tight. No more tears. In the morning I'll be here. And when we say goodnight, dry your eyes. Because we said goodnight and not goodbye. We said goodnight and not goodbye." _Hermione read aloud.

She snapped the locket shut and looked back up at him.

"It was my mother's." Draco said. "She gave it to me before she died. I want you to have it." He smiled.

Hermione looked away, wiping her tears from her eyes. "It's not fair. My time with you is limited yet again. Draco, Please. I'm begging you." She turned her gaze over to him. "You _can_ make it. Just hold on."

"I'm afraid it's too late." He coughed. "Know that I love you, Hermione and I would have been gone along time ago if it were not for you. I love you. Take care of him." He placed a hand on her stomach. "Let him know that I love him…I love you, Hermione. I love you."

"I love you." He mouthed and she smiled.

"I love you too, Draco."

"Good-night, Hermione." Draco breathed with his last ounce of strength. His head slowly rolled to the side.

"NOOOO!" She screamed out. "PLEASE…GOD NOO!" Hermione continued to scream and cry. "Get up…please get up. GET UP!... Please." She tried to help him up, screaming and pleading but it was no use.

Hermione suddenly fell into his chest once more and cried as moonlight shined in through the open balcony.

000000

**A/N: WOW! That's horrible…I know. I even had myself crying when I re-read it. Ummm…I totally suck as a writer. I'm not sure if I really like this story but obviously I posted it anyway. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**I know that most of you if not all are going to be a little confused. I know I didn't explain certain things to you. I only simply mentioned them…for instance…'the key' and the prophecy. I did do that on purpose because I'm planning on making a prequel to this. Basically it's going to explain and show you the whole background and why all this happened and it will definitely explain those certain things that I didn't explain in here. Or does that just sound stupid? Lol.**

**Also the words engraved in the locket are actually written by Evanescence. It's their song called _"Goodnight."_ And I know I always put something by Evanescence in my stories. Can't help if they fit lol. Ok well that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you think and thanks again. **

**"Even In Death"**

**By: Evanescence **

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever.


End file.
